Rapport 4051
by mooonknight
Summary: Je suis CT-88/57. Je suis accusé de haute trahison.


**Rapport 4051.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne possède pas Star Wars. Tout appartient à son propriétaire. Je ne fais aucun profit économique avec cette fiction.

**Rating:** T.

**Synopsis.:** Je suis CT-88/57. Je suis accusé de haute trahison.

**Note: **voici mon premier one-shot Star Wars. Toute critique est acceptée ^^. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Rapport 4051 classé confidentiel adressé au chancelier Palpatine, commandant suprême de la grande armée de la République._

Chancelier, en ce jour, je vous fais parvenir mon rapport au sujet du comportement du clone trooper CT-88/57 rattaché à l'escouade Nexus.

Ce soldat a montré des signes évidents de rébellion et de haute trahison. Je vous énonce ce jour les faits qui lui sont reprochés :

-désobéissance et non suivi des ordres avérés en zone de guerre mettant en danger la totalité de ses camarades,

-comportement violent vis-à-vis de ses semblables et notamment une rixe entre lui et un clone de l'unité Eagle,

-refus de répondre aux questions,

-propos ayant pour objectif de provoquer la rébellion chez ses camarades.

Ci-joint une partie du journal tenu illégalement par CT-88/57 et perquisitionné dans ses baraquements.

* * *

**_380 jours avant la bataille de Géonosis._**

_Je suis CT-88/57 , Ez. Je suis né il y a environ deux ans dans une cuve, sur Kamino, une planète où il pleut tout le temps. Je suis un clone de Jango Fett, un chasseur de primes selon la rumeur. Je suis un soldat de la République. Élevé pour être le meilleur. Elevé pour être un tueur._

_Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire ses lignes. Mais les règles sont faites pour être violées, j'ai entendu un maître jedi dire ça._

_Tiens, les jedis. Des êtres étranges, ces jedis. Ils semblent tout savoir et tout contrôler, c'est impressionnant. Je pense que l'on peut avoir confiance en eux, ils doivent faire d'excellents généraux. Ils nous mèneront à la victoire. En plus, pour eux chaque vie est sacrée. On ne peut pas rêver meilleur commandant._

_Sinon, pourquoi j'écris un journal. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce pour me différencier de tous mes frères ?_

* * *

**_271 jours avant la bataille de Géonosis._**

_Onyx est mort. Pendant l'entraînement._

_Les kaminiens ont trouvé 'approprié' de nous faire subir un entraînement à balles réelles. Onyx s'est pris un tir de blaster dans la jambe et il s'est écroulé. On n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'ils l'ont achevé en lui vidant un chargeur dessus._

_'Pour l'exemple' qu'ils nous on dit. ' Un mauvais soldat est un fardeau.'_  
_Je crois que Tyler a failli frapper le kaminien. Je hais les kaminiens. Si je le pouvais, je crois que j'en tuerai bien un._  
_Onyx n'était pas un mauvais gars._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Un soldat meurt à la guerre, pas à l'entraînement._

* * *

**_133 jours avant Géonosis._**

_Ces saletés de bestioles grisâtres ont trouvé un nouveau jeu._

_'Test de survie' comme ils disent._

_Ils nous désorientent et nous forcent à nous combattre entre nous._

_Plusieurs de mes frères ont refusé. Je ne les ai plus revus._

_J'ai vu un rapport sur les pertes récemment. Sur les pertes durant l'entraînement. Les kaminiens ont fait tomber plus d'une centaine de clones._

_Pourquoi les jedis ne font rien ?_

_Pourquoi la République ne fait rien ?_

* * *

_**45 jours avant Géonosis**_

_Ça y est je suis officiellement un soldat de la GAR. Un sergent pour être plus exact. Je connais par cœur chacun des ordres. Et j'ai été affecté à l'unité Nexus sous le commandement d'un général jedi qui a à peine 18 ans. Un gamin, qui ne sait rien de la guerre et de la mort. Il avait l'air plutôt prêt à apprendre quand on l'a croisé._

_Chaque clone est maintenant propriété de la GAR._

_Mais je crois que la GAR ne possède aucun cœur de clones._

_Les kaminiens ne se rendent même pas compte de notre individualité. Ni de la nouvelle culture clone qui naît._

_Le monde est étrange. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur._

* * *

_**2 heures avant Géonosis**_

_Il y a eu une grosse alerte. On est tous prêt au combat. Apparemment des jedis sont en difficulté._

_On va être déployés sur le terrain._

_Je me demande comment est le monde extérieur. Les kaminiens sont en train de parier sur nos chances de survie._

_C'est à peine cinquante pour cent, selon eux._

_Je leur ai posé la question de ce qu'il allait faire de nous après. Ils ont été surpris et n'ont pas répondu._

_Je crois qu'ils ont prévu qu'on meurt tous._

_En fait, on est de la chair à canon._

* * *

_**4 jours après Géonosis**_

_C'était l'horreur. L'horreur absolu. J'entends encore les cris d'agonie et le bruit des blasters, je n'en dors plus la nuit._

_Tyler est mort. Il s'est pris une grenade sur le torse et on n'a pas retrouvé son corps._  
_Nous ne sommes plus qu'une dizaine de l'escouade._  
_La quasi-totalité de Nexus est tombé. Un échec selon les Kaminiens. Rien d'important pour les jedis._

_Je tremble en écrivant ces lignes. Pas de peur mais de rage. On nous a envoyé au front pour sauver une dizaine de prestidigitateurs, avec leur tour de force._

_ Ils fêtent la victoire pendant que nous lisons les noms des morts et portés disparus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font des corps._  
_J'ai posé la question : on m'a répondu que l'on mettait là où ils n'encombraient pas._

_Je ne veux plus me battre, plus comme ça._

_Ils sont tous mort. Je suis seul._

_Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir._

* * *

_**10 jours après Géonosis**_

_Je ne devrais pas être vivant. Je préférerais être mort._

_Nous avons été déployés sur le front, pour endiguer une avancée séparatiste. Les jedis ont élaboré un plan bancal, et nous ont envoyé au front._

_On est tombé dans une embuscade et on a réussi à s'extraire de la zone qu'après avoir perdu la moitié des gars._

_Les jedis nous envoient à la mort. Nous ne sommes rien, rien du tout._

_Ce n'est pas une guerre que nous menons, on nous envoie nous sacrifier._

_Cela me révolte. Je veux que ça change._

* * *

_**16 jours après Géonosis**_

_Ils sont en train de nous détruire. Les jedis nous montent les uns contre les autres._

_J'ai parlé avec mes frères de l'attitude des généraux à nos égards. Je leur ai dit ce que j'en pensais. L'un d'eux s'est énervé. On s'est battu._

_Nous avons été mis aux arrêts et en cellule pendant trois jours. Je crois que l'autre Jango leur a parlé de mes propos._

_Je me sens épié. Je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire à présent._

* * *

_**20 jours après Géonosis**_

_Je crois que je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou._

_J'ai désobéi à un jedi. Il m'avait demandé d'achever un camarade blessé qui faisait trop de bruit, risquant de révéler notre position. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors le jedi l'a tué d'un coup de sabre laser._

_Quand on est rentré, j'ai été mis en cellule et préparé à comparaître en cour martiale. Ils m'ont posé des questions et je n'ai pas répondu._

_Je crois qu'ils ont peur, parce qu'ils se rendent compte que je ne suis pas un simple droide. J'aime le fait de leur faire peur._

_C'est définitif je hais les jedis. Eux et leur idéologie fumiste et utopique. Qu'ils aillent sur le champ de bataille. Qu'ils reçoivent le sang de leur ami en plein visage. Qu'ils entendent les cris d'agonie et de souffrance._

_Je veux que les jedis souffrent autant que j'ai souffert._

_Ce n'était pas ma guerre, ce ne sera jamais ma guerre. Et je ne veux plus me battre pour des cinquantenaires en tunique marron._

* * *

A la lecture de ces propos, CT-88/57 est enfermé dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Nous attendons votre jugement.  
Sergent Clisse, chargé des affaires intérieures et de haute sécurité de Coruscant.

* * *

_Réponse au rapport 4051 classé confidentiel adressé au chancelier Palpatine, commandant suprême de la grande armée de la République._

Je ne peux que constater la haute trahison faite à la République.  
En tant que commandant suprême de la GAR, j'ordonne l'exécution de CT-88/57, le plus tôt possible.

Veillez à ce que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas et faites tout pour rester discret. Je ne tolérerais pas que les autres soldats soient au courant de cette fâcheuse affaire.

Chancelier Palpatine.

* * *

_Rapport 4051 classé confidentiel adressé au chancelier Palpatine, commandant suprême de la grande armée de la République. Fin du rapport._

En ce jour, j'annonce la mort de CT-88/57 suite à ces blessures.

Toute trace de rébellion et d'existence de ce clone a été effacée.

Sergent Clisse, chargé des affaires intérieures et de haute sécurité de Coruscant.

**Fin du rapport.**

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant que cela vous ait plus. ^^

Enjoy,

mooonknight.


End file.
